


“Dude, that’s disgusting!”

by SomeonesFallenAngel



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Basically His Closet Door Broke, Danny is a little shit, Fluff, Jamie’s Outed Himself Accidentally, M/M, Rip Jamie’s Closet, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeonesFallenAngel/pseuds/SomeonesFallenAngel
Summary: Closeted 17 year old Jamie Reagan brings a boy home. His brother Danny walks in.





	“Dude, that’s disgusting!”

**Author's Note:**

> So I was watching Blue Bloods earlier and I got the idea to write this, and once I get an idea to write some bullshit it never really leaves unless I write it so yep, this exists now. Hope it's not t r a s h. :')

Jamie and his boyfriend of three months were in the living room. On the couch. Making out. In hindsight, it was probably a horrible idea to be in the living room on the couch making out when literally _anyone_ could have come home, but his dad was at work and no one else really came by except for Sunday dinner because they were busy with work or school, so he had the house to himself, plus they were two teenage boys in a relatively new relationship, what else would they do with their free time? And if asked, him and Kenny were working on homework or playing video games or something. 

Of course that's not how things worked out. 

Being distracted, in the living room, on the couch, making out, neither of the boys heard the key in the lock of the door, nor did either of them hear the door open, or the footsteps leading into the living room, not until it was too late. 

Jamie finally heard the footsteps when they stopped right in the doorway to the room. He flailed, falling out of his boyfriend's lap, and onto the floor. 

"D-Danny! I can explain!"

His brother raised an eyebrow down at him, his face showing a hint of disapproval. 

"Dude, that's disgusting!" 

Both Jamie and Kenny took a sharp breath. Jamie froze, not quite sure how to respond. They had all grown up catholic, why would he expect his brother to understand? Sure Joe was accepting, but he was _Joe_. This was Danny. 

"You know I sleep on that couch? Jesus Jamie, ya got a bedroom for a reason kid."

Jamie's face of hurt, masked by anger, slowly morphed into one holding back laughter. "Well if you'd rent a damn apartment instead of crashing here all the time you wouldn't have to sleep on the couch man." 

"Don't fuckin swear at me kiddo, I'll get an apartment when I get an apartment." 

"Go suck a dick Danny."

"Looks like that's your job now kiddo. Make sure you two use protection, just cause neither of you can get pregnant don't mean you can't get other things." 

A blush ran across both Jamie's and his boyfriend's faces, as Jamie pulled Kenny up and off the couch, with the intent of dragging him out of the room and away from the asshole older brother. 

"Hey hey hey! Aren't you gonna introduce me to the unlucky guy?" 

Jamie groaned and stopped walking, turning back towards Danny. "Danny this is Kenny, Kenny this is my stupid older brother, Danny. Hey uh... don't tell dad? Please Danny? I'm not ready to tell him yet." 

"Of course not kid. Hey do I get a last name too? Or-"

" _No you do not get a last name._ If I give you a last name you're just gonna get someone to run a background check on him." He turned towards his boyfriend. "You know my family ran a background check on my first girlfriend? We were fifteen." 

"She was creepy Jamie. Unnaturally creepy. You know I'm gonna find out his last name sooner or later!" 

"Fuck off please and thank you." Jamie finally dragged his boyfriend up to his room, where they actually did homework (most of the time) right up until Danny called them down for pizza. 

In the middle of them eating food Kenny's last name slipped out and Danny made sure to write it down for later, while Jamie slammed his head against the table in defeat. 

*** 

"You have to break up with him Jamie!"

"It's one god damned parking ticket Danny! He was late to the meter by twenty minutes!" Jamie groaned, wondering why God had given him Danny as a brother. 

"Now it's parking tickets, next he'll be into drugs." 

"Who's going to be getting into drugs?" Frank's voice chimed in as he entered the kitchen. 

Jamie cried out in exasperation. " _No one_ is getting into drugs! Tell Danny to stop running background checks on my boyfriend!" Jamie's brain froze when he realized what he had said, fight or flight response kicking in, and he bolted out of the kitchen. 

As soon as he reached the protection of his bedroom, he slammed and locked the door, flopping face first onto his bed. It was bad enough Danny found out how he had, but now his dad knew, and he had no idea what he would do. His father usually seemed like the "don't ask don't tell" sort of man, and he had some slim hope that he'd just ignore the outburst and let him stay in bed. 

But unfortunately that's not how his family worked. If someone had a problem, no matter how much they wanted to bottle said problem up, Reagans would not leave Reagans to wallow in misery. 

There was a knock on his door. Jamie rolled himself into a blanket burrito and shouted at whoever it was to leave him alone. 

"Can't do that Jay, if I left you here alone I'd feel so guilty I may just cry, and I don't think you wanna see me cry, it's preeeetty ugly." Joe's voice called out from the other side of his bedroom door. 

Somehow his brother always knew exactly when he was needed. But being stubborn- "Fuck off Joe." 

"Fine, be that way." 

Jamie sighed, assuming Joe had given up and walked off, when his door handle rattled, and the door opened. 

"Did you just pick my fucking lock?!" 

Joe didn't say anything until he had flopped into the bed beside his little brother, yanking him into a hug. "Yes, I did. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Uhhhh.. invasion of privacy much?"

"I'm your big brother, you get no privacy. Do you wanna get out of bed?"

"No. Staying here forever, thanks."

"I have it on good authority that you've got a date tonight, so you'll have to come out eventually Jay. So why are we rolled up in a blanket burrito hm?"

"... I got pissed at Danny and while yelling at him I accidentally outed myself to dad. What if he kicks me out Joe? I won't be able to to afford college by myself, and I'm not ready to deal with the world on my own."

"Well firstly, dad can't technically kick you out until you're eighteen. Either way he wouldn't, and if he did, you know you're always welcome with me. You know dad is downstairs right now wondering how he failed as a parent-"

"See? He thinks I'm disgusting!" Jamie started to tear up at the thought of his dad hating him. 

"Shut up and let me finish Jay, jeez. As I was saying, he's wondering how he failed as a parent, not because he thinks shitty parenting somehow makes you bisexual, but because he hates that you didn't think you could tell him. Danny is currently convincing him he's not a shitty parent, and that you just weren't ready to tell him. If you're not ready to talk to him I get it, but I think it would be good for both of you." 

Jamie sniffled a bit, then sighed. "Fine, I'll talk to him before I leave tonight." 

Joe clapped his hands once. "Great! Let's go!" He said enthusiastically as he grabbed the loose end of the blanket, yanking on it, sending Jamie rolling onto the floor. As soon as he observed that his brother was alive and about to murder him, he ran out of the room laughing. 

"JOE YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE GET BACK HERE."

"No thanks kiddo I'm good!" 

***


End file.
